(1) Technical Field
The invention relates to a booklet-loading device for loading booklets, a post-treatment device, and an image-forming system.
(2) Related Art
A booklet-loading device is hitherto known, which is assembled in an image-forming system represented by a printer or a copier, for loading bound booklets. The image-forming system is demanded to be installed in a small area, and the booklet-loading device is also demanded to load a greater number of booklets in a limited space.